1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an information processing apparatus, a control method of the information processing apparatus, and a storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, an information processing apparatus has become more and more popular, having functions of displaying area information, such as facility information and road information, of the present location and guiding a route path to the destination (hereinafter referred to as “navigation device”). In such a navigation device, usually, a map of an area surrounding the present location is displayed on the display screen based on previously generated map data, and additional information such as the are information and the information necessary for a route guide (e.g., a route and distance to the destination and an arrow indicating the travelling direction) is superimposed on the map, so as to realize the function of the navigation device. Accordingly, to realize the function of the navigation device, it is necessary to have a function of displaying the location of the navigation device (hereinafter many be referred to as “self-position”) and a function of indicating (displaying) the front direction of the navigation device (hereinafter many be referred to as “self-orientation”).
Among such navigation devices, there has been proposed and known a navigation device that is equipped with a positioning system function such as a Global Positioning System (GPS), an Indoor Messaging System (IMES) or the like, and has an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor.